


Chance to a tango

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [16]
Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Fanvid, Festivids 2010, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tango with Christopher Chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance to a tango

Download links and other info [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/chance-to-a-tango.php)at my website.

 

or

[Chance to a Tango](http://vimeo.com/19884405) from [Galad34](http://vimeo.com/user1873528) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
